St Berry Snow Saga
by EmilyRose97
Summary: As Rachel's relationship to snow changes, so does her relationship to Jesse. St Berry fluff. Snow/ Christmas to celebrate these festive times. I'll try one a day till Christmas Eve!
1. Chapter I

**I should be doing my homework. But I can't be bothered. So, I thought I'd add some festive fluff to St Berry! :D Enjoy, review please. I'll try my hardest so have one a day till Christmas Eve, so my other stories are on hold for now... **

**This ones set around Home (just pretend it was snowing). Enjoy!**

* * *

"I hate snow." Rachel told him, only glancing up quickly before returning to the letter she was writing.

"Aww c'mon Rachel." Jesse moaned. "It's snowing! Let's go outside! It's fun. You remember what fun is, don't you?"

"Snow is not fun, Jesse. Snow is cold, snow is wet, and snow is a general nuisance to the transport and education systems." Rachel replied, glaring at the window where snow was falling heavily outside.

"That's another positive thing to add to the list." Jesse continued, ignoring her. "No school! We've got the whole day off, just you and me, and you're spending your time writing a letter."

"I'd rather sit here, in the warm, writing a letter than be out in a blizzard Jesse." Rachel shook her head at him. "I don't like snow, and no amount of persuasion on your part is getting me outside."

"What if I pick you up and carry you outside and drop you in a pile of snow?" Jesse asked.

"I'd be extremely annoyed, probably get a cold, lose my voice, and, hate you forever." Rachel answered, elongating the 'and'.

"You're so boring. You're like an old woman cooped up by the fire, refusing to open the door in case of a draft." Jesse whinged.

"What did you call me?" Rachel said, eventually looking up at him, an unimpressed expression on her face.

Jesse thought for a moment, remembering his words. "An old woman cooped up by the fire." He told her with a smirk.

"You are so childish. Just because I don't like snow, it does not give you excuse to make fun of me Jesse. If you like snow so much, go out there by yourself, I'm sure you'll enjoy it all the same." Rachel turned back to her letter.

"But I want to go out in the snow with you." Jesse replied. "What letter are you writing anyway?"

"I'm writing to my pen pal in England." Rachel told him.

Jesse sighed and stood up. He walked over to Rachel and yanked the pen out of her hand.

"Number one; haven't you hear of instant messenger rather than sending an actual letter, number two; lets go outside! I love snow!" Jesse said.

Rachel glared at him. "Give me my pen Jesse or please leave."

"Nope." Jesse said, popping the P and grabbing her hand. "We're going to play in the snow and enjoy the day off like normal people." He told her, before adding. "For once."

* * *

Rachel didn't know how Jesse had managed it, but they were both now standing outside in the snow, staring at the white landscape.

"Jesse, I despise snow, why did you drag me out here?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms and looking around with distaste.

"Because you love me and will do anything for me?" Jesse replied, giving her puppy eyes. Rachel gave him a small smile.

"I suppose." She said, standing on tiptoes to peck his cheek. "But I don't see why you love snow so much. It's awful." She wrinkled her nose.

"It's not awful. We only get this a few times a year, be cheerful whilst we do." Jesse told her, interlocking their gloved hands and looking at the white all around them. He gently brushed some snow out of her hair. "Try to enjoy yourself Rachel."

"Fine. For you." Rachel replied, sighing.

Jesse gave her a winning smile before they began to walk. It was still snowing heavily, and the whole place was covered in a layer of white dust. They wandered down to the prettier side of the town, into the park where there were trees and a wood. As they walked all of the local kids were out having fun, throwing snowballs, building snowmen and just generally larking about. It reminded Jesse of what he was like at that age.

"I'm so glad I was never one of these children." Rachel interrupted his thoughts. "I preferred, and still do," She said, giving Jesse a look. "to stay inside in the warm and use the day off school to do something productive."

"I like to have fun, like everyone else." Jesse grinned at her, putting his finger on her lips to silence her reply. "And writing letters to English people isn't my idea of fun so no arguments. It's nice out here."

"It's also cold out here, and it might make me ill." Rachel muttered. "Although I do admit, the scenery is quite nice. The effect of the snow of the trees is very picturesque."

Jesse sighed and released Rachel's hand. "If you're going to be like that, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures." He told her.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Like what?" She asked.

Jesse grinned and scooped up some snow, compacting it into a ball. He threw it at her and it splattered on her arms, which she'd raised to protect her face when she realised what was happening.

"Jesse!" She screeched. "You did not just throw a snowball at me!"

"I did" Jesse smirked, bending down to load more ammunition.

Rachel squealed. She hid her face again, and when the bombardment finished she looked up. Jesse was grinning at her.

"Aren't you going to fight back Rachel?" He asked teasingly.

"I wont sink to that level." Rachel said with a conviction that was immediately broken by her squeak as more snow flew her way.

"Tell me if you surrender." Jesse goaded.

"Oh that's it!" Rachel cried, bending down and grabbing some snow and throwing it in Jesse's general direction. "It's on, St James!"

Jesse grinned and expertly threw snowballs at her, whilst Rachel threw random clumps at him in return. They fought for a good five minutes, chasing each other round, pelting them with snow, not always accurately. Rachel cheered when she got a good head shot on Jesse, but he managed to hit her directly on her stomach as she did so. He wasn't going to pelt her in the face; he reasoned his throw was too strong.

The fight ended with both of them on the floor, gasping in the snow. They weren't quite sure what had happened, but it involved one of them trying to rugby tackle the other whilst being pushed over. Either way, they were in a heap on the floor, laughing.

"See, snow is fun!" Jesse grinned, looking over at Rachel, who sat up and beamed in return.

"Obviously it's only fun when you're with the right person." She told him, and if they weren't both red with cold they would have both blushed.

Jesse grinned and pecks her lips, smiling. He brushed the snow out of her hair where he'd just sprinkled it over her, and she reached up to push back his wet curls.

"I don't know if you remember… but it snowed when we met at the music store." Jesse told her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Rachel nodded.

"It was very light, but I drove home as fast as I could in fear of it settling." She replied with a sheepish smile.

He grinned at her endearing ways, and eventually stood up and offered her hand. She jumped up cheerfully.

"Now what, O expert of the snow day?" She asked him.

"Snow angels." Jesse replied, taking her hand. "You have to find a really good bit of snow and lie in it, and kick your arms and legs. Of course, you'll end up with a tiny one cause you're a midget." He said with a grin, tapping her nose.

* * *

Jesse and Rachel were snuggled on her sofa, wrapped in a blanket. They both had hot drinks; Jesse had hot chocolate and Rachel had a tea with no milk in. They sipped them as they watched _Rent_.

"So Rachel," Jesse asked, smiling at his girlfriend, whose hair was still reasonably wet. "Do you like snow now?"

"Of course not." Rachel replied with a grin. "I hate snow- this was the one exception."

Jesse sighed. She was so stubborn.

* * *

V**ery light, very fluffy! Tomorrow will cover 'A Very Glee Christmas'. Review please! I have about 6 ideas, but there are 11 days, so any prompts would be welcome. Anything Christmassy or snowy ;) Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter II

****

**This is set during 'A Very Glee Christmas', just after Finn officially broke up with Rachel in the tree lot. Enjoy, and review please! :)**

* * *

Rachel walked along the pavement; kicking the snow she detested so much. It was 8pm, and snowing heavily. She held back the tears, not only from the break up but also from the fact that she was freezing and had to walk home in the snow.

A set of headlights lit up the night, turning the white around her yellow. When the car stopped next to her, she cast a quick glance at it and hurried on, but once she registered what she'd seen she stopped. She knew that car. Her pulse quickened as the door opened. _Not now, please not now. _She thought.

"Rachel?" Jesse asked. It had been five months since he'd seen her, and the last thing he'd expected her to be doing was to be outside whilst it was snowing.

"Je-Jesse." Rachel said, a lump in her throat. Not only was she now having to deal with what had just happened with Finn, but also all the bittersweet memories of the past year were churning around her mind.

Jesse just watched her. He was home for Christmas, opting to spend it with his cousins than his parents. He'd hope to run into her, but now he had, all the things he'd planned to had left his mind, leaving him to do nothing but stare at the girl he'd thought about for 5 months.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel eventually broke the silence.

"I'm home for Christmas." Jesse told her. "When I say home, I mean my uncles."

Rachel nodded, avoiding his eyes. She tensed as he took a step towards her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, noticing her red eyes and depressed expression. "I know you hate snow, but I didn't think being in it would make you cry."

"Its not the snow." Rachel replied. "It's- it's…"

"Finn?" Jesse asked bluntly. Rachel nodded. "Let me guess… he did something stupid, you did something stupid to get him back, he found out, you've been trying to win him back, he rejected you?"

Rachel looked up at him. "Have you been stalking me or something?"

"No." Jesse replied with a slight smirk. "It's just you two are very predictable together. And I can read you like a book."

"If I'm so readable, tell me why I'm walking home in the snow then." Rachel challenged, surprised at how she seemingly wasn't too mad at him.

"Well, that's not about you. I assume Finn stormed away, took his car and forgot that he brought you wherever you went, leaving you to walk home alone in the snow you hate so much." Jesse answered.

"Spot on." Rachel muttered, crossing her arms defensively, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Jesse.

They lapsed back into silence, both wanting the other to make the first move. Jesse was the first to speak this time.

"Would you like a lift home?" He asked. "I know how much you hate these conditions."

"No thank you." Rachel said automatically.

"Why?" Jesse frowned at her, confused.

"Just because you came back at the time that I happened to break up with Finn, it doesn't mean you can waltz back into my life Jesse." Rachel told him, her fingers tightening their grip on her crossed arms. "You did what you did, and that isn't going to change."

"I know that. But I'd hate to see you out in the snow, considering your hatred for it. And you haven't given me a chance to apologise." Jesse replied.

"Well go ahead." Rachel replied, brushing some snow out of her hair. "Apologise."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot. And for hurting you, and for lying to you." Jesse said with a sigh. He'd spent so long picturing his apology, and it was usually a lot less lame that it had turned out.

"That was deep and emotive." Rachel replied coolly, looking him in the eye.

"I know." Jesse muttered. "I'm not great with stuff like that. But are you sure you don't want a lift? It's the least I can do."

"Fine. But this is just a lift purely because I hate snow." Rachel clarified, trying to cover the fact that her defence was wavering.

Rachel got into Jesse's car and found it surprisingly warm.

"If you love snow so much, why is your car so hot?" She asked him.

"One of the best things about snow is coming into a warm house and having a hot drink. I love the contrast." He answered.

"Makes sense." Rachel replied.

They drove back to Rachel's house in silence, Rachel happy to be out of the snow but panicking at the idea of Jesse being here, and Jesse thanking the god he didn't believe in that he'd managed to find her.

When they got to Rachel's, they both stood outside her door in an awkward silence.

"Thank you for driving me home in the snow." Rachel finally broke it.

"No problem." Jesse answered, his eyes roaming her face. She was wrapped up, but he thought this made her look even more adorable. "Look, what I said earlier, I mean it. And I want us to be on good terms again." He took her hands in his, and to his surprise, Rachel didn't yank her hands away.

"Jesse… I don't know." Rachel replied. "There's so much going on lately, I don't know what to think or feel."

Jesse reacted by instinct. He bent down and pressed his lips to her, kissing her hesitantly. At first, Rachel was too shocked to move, before a battle of head against heart took place. But she found herself kissing him back and knew her heart had triumphed. Jesse deepened the kiss when he felt her reciprocate it, but eventually one of them pulled away.

"What do you feel now?" Jesse asked her

Rachel thought for a moment. "Jesse I can't do this." She told him, trying to keep the longing out of her voice.

"Why not?" Jesse asked.

"Just because." Rachel answered, pulling herself out his arms, as they'd slunk around her waist during the kiss. "I'll see you around Jesse." She said, opening her door.

"Wait!" Jesse cried, running to his car, grabbing something and running back again. "I got you this." He offered her a box. "It's not a Christmas present, although I know you do celebrate the secular side of it. It's a birthday present. Your birthdays in two days."

"Thank you Jesse." Rachel said quietly, staring at the gift. "I'll see you around." She repeated, entering her house and closing the door.

* * *

It was Christmas day, and Jesse and his little cousin Ellie were in his car. Jesse had got permission from his uncle to borrow the six year old, although not for long.

"Where are we going Jesse?" Ellie asked. "It's Christmas and you drag me out of the house like this!" She was very well spoken for her age; everyone found it adorable.

"We're going to visit a friend of mine." Jesse told her.

"What's your friends name?" Ellie questioned.

"Rachel." Jesse focused on driving.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She probed.

"It's complicated." Jesse replied.

"Why did you bring me along to visit her?"

"Because you've got the cute factor." Jesse answered his cousin, tapping her nose as they stopped at the traffic lights. "Now shush."

Ellie didn't shush. She sung along to the Christmas songs on the radio instead. When they arrived, Jesse swore to her his ears were bleeding. He took her hand as they walked up to Rachel's door, and lifted her up to bang the knocker.

Rachel answered it, her eyes widening when she saw Jesse.

"Happy Holidays Rachel." Jesse told her.

"Why are you here?" She asked him. "And why is your cousin here?"

Jesse frowned. He'd brought Ellie to have the cute factor, but he knew that if he didn't need her she'd be very annoying when it came to talking to Rachel. He turned to the six year old.

"Ellie." He said, kneeling down. "I bet you can't run to that lamppost and back in the time it takes me to say my ABC's five times." He challenged, pointing at the lamppost down the far end of the street.

Ellie puffed her chest out. "I can do it walking." She replied.

"Okay. Three, two, one, go!" Jesse said, and Ellie walked off. "A… B… C…" He called after her, before turning back to Rachel.

"Nice idea. Play on her competitive side. Typical St James." Rachel muttered.

"Rachel, there's some stuff I want to say." Jesse said, and she nodded. "I'm so sorry. I was dumb; I messed up. Please forgive me. Because I need you to. And, it's Christmas, the season of good will to all men!"

Rachel just looked at him, so he carried on.

"I… I thought it was for the best. I wanted you to get over me quickly, but it didn't help me get over you. I've spent the past months thinking about you, and missing you, and mentally apologising to you." Jesse told her, looking her in the eye, trying to read her emotions. "Please Rachel. Give me another chance."

Rachel's eyes flickered around his face, trying to sense whether he was lying. When she came to the conclusion he wasn't, she reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Jesse responded, pulling her closer and reaching up a hand to stroke her cheek. When they broke apart, Rachel didn't leave his arms.

"I want to make this work Rachel." Jesse said, trying to show her he meant it. Rachel nodded.

"So do I. I've been thinking since I last saw you. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you, and if I haven't kept them for the past five months, regardless of Finn or Puck." Rachel replied. "Look, I'm wearing the necklace you bought me." She pointed to the gold star necklace Jesse had given to her for her birthday.

Jesse grinned and kissed her again, more passionately than before. He then pulled her into a hug, and she closed her eyes against his chest, breathing in his aroma, the comforting smell she'd missed so much.

"S...T…U…V" She heard Jesse say, and she looked up to see Ellie strolling towards them. She jumped to the finish next to Jesse as he said W, and grinned.

"Told you I could walk it." She said.

"I should never have doubted you." Jesse replied, releasing Rachel but keeping an arm around her waist. Ellie glared at him.

"Don't think I didn't see you two." She told him, hands on hips. Jesse raised his eyebrows at her as she continued. "When you say 'it's complicated', is it less complicated now?" She asked. "Because I wouldn't say snogging on the steps is very complicated. Crying and sobbing is complicated. Snogging isn't."

Rachel laughed and leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder "Thank you for that clarification Ellie." Jesse told his cousin. "But everything's fine now." He said, glancing at Rachel. "We don't need your cute factor."

The six year old pouted. "I'll be in the car if you two need some time." She said, winking as she pranced away.

Jesse laughed and turned back to Rachel. He smiled, and bent down to kiss her again, feeling better than he had in a long time.

"I should go now." He told her eventually, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded and pecked his lips.

"Okay Jesse." She smiled and untangled herself from his arms.

Jesse pecked her cheek once more before leaving. He opened the car door and sat down in the drivers seat. Ellie turned to look at him.

"I think now is time to discuss my payment." She said.

"What payment?" Jesse asked

"The payment for me not telling everyone about what I just saw." Ellie replied.

"Oh, your bribe." Jesse grinned. "You're not getting one. Tell everyone you want; tell the world! I wouldn't mind at all."

Ellie's face fell. "I don't get any sweets?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that, it was kinda rushed when I wrote it. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter III

**Thank you for everyone who's put this on alerts, favourites and those who have reviewed! This chapters set when Rachel's 23, Jesse's 25, and it's Christmas day. ;) Review please!**

* * *

Rachel felt herself being slowly shaken awake. She opened her eyes and blearily looked at her boyfriend of seven years.

"Good morning beautiful." He said, smiling at her. "And a very merry Christmas to you."

"Morning Jesse." She stifled a yawn. "Merry Christmas to you too. What time is it?"

"8 am" Jesse replied with grin, and Rachel groaned.

"One of the few days we get off from performing and you wake me at 8 am?" She asked, blinking at him.

"It's Christmas! There are presents to be opened!" Jesse exclaimed, grinning at her.

"How old are you, five?" She muttered, but Jesse just took her hand and dragged her out of bed.

"Nope." Jesse answered, still dragging her along. "Twenty five." He stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled slightly.

They walked down stairs and into the lounge, where the Christmas tree was all lit up, glowing in the darkness, the presents shining underneath. Even though Rachel was Jewish, she celebrated the present side of Christmas, her fathers wanting her to be included in the celebrations as she grew up, and the tradition had stuck, even though Jesse had never believed.

"Santa's been." Jesse muttered into Rachel's ear, slipping an arm around her waist as they stood in the doorway staring at the tree. Rachel smiled

"Did you sneak down here before you woke me up to turn this all on and organise everything?" She asked. "It looks beautiful."

"I wouldn't say that." Jesse said, smiling at her. "Not with you around."

Rachel grinned and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as his kissed her back, and didn't break the kiss until they needed air.

"You're too cute." Rachel told him. "Lets open these presents…"

* * *

Rachel and Jesse arrived at the Berry household. The couple, Jesse's aunt, uncle and their two children had all been invited to celebrate a secular Christmas with Hiram and Leroy. They were the last to arrive, much to both Rachel and Jesse's disgust. But they had been preoccupied…

Jesse and Rachel entered the living room, hand in hand, where Charlie, Jesse's youngest cousin, who was eight, immediately mobbed them. Ellie, who was now thirteen, sat on the sofa looking unimpressed at the new arrivals. Jesse raised the hand holding the sack of presents and she grinned at him. Even if a family Christmas wasn't 'cool' it didn't mean she didn't love it.

Jesse handed out the presents to their recipients, and then sat down next to Rachel to open the gifts they'd received. They gave Ellie a soundtrack from Wicked, Charlie got some TMNT action figures, Hiram and Leroy got cook books and gardening books, and Jesse's aunt and uncle got theatre tickets and money for a meal out.

Then they all sat to watch the Christmas specials. Rachel noticed Jesse bouncing his leg the whole time, something that surprised her. She knew he was careful around most people, but he was usually calm around his family. She watched him the whole time, and he didn't relax. He appeared to be barely able to sit still.

"We're going to set up Christmas dinner." Leroy announced as he and Hiram stood up and made for the kitchen. Jesse stood too.

"I'll help you." He said, following them. When he saw Rachel move to stand up, he turned to her. "You stay have fun Rach." He smiled, as Charlie moved off his sister's lap and onto hers. Rachel just shrugged and took to chatting to Charlie.

Jesse wandered into the kitchen and grabbed some cutlery.

"Take a chill pill Jesse." Hiram said from the other side of the table. "You're very worked up."

"I know." Jesse replied, straightening things. "I can't help it."

"It'll be fine." Leroy joined the conversation. "Don't fret."

Jesse nodded, and continued laying the table. The two older men sorted out the food whilst Jesse worked on the decoration, and they eventually called everyone in for Christmas dinner. They ate and pulled crackers, laughed at the awful jokes and swapped the silly toys until they were all content. They all left dinner and returned to the lounge, and Hiram stood up to speak.

"Considering we have two Broadway performers in our midst." He announced, glancing at Rachel and Jesse. "I think we should have a song." He gave Jesse a pointed look, and he nodded back before turning to Rachel.

"You up for it?" He asked with a smile.

"A chance to sing with you?" She asked. "Why would I ever turn it down?"

Jesse offered her his hand and they walked to the front. He selected a CD from the collection and put it on. Rachel smiled as she recognised the song immediately. I'll be home for Christmas was Jesse's selection. They sung it perfectly, and even danced during the musical break.

"You look beautiful." Jesse told her as he twirled her around.

"Thank you." Rachel replied, dancing with him. "So do you."

"Thank you." Jesse smiled.

"I picked his outfit." Rachel said over her shoulder to her family.

"It's true." Jesse admitted, laughing as he spun her again.

When they finished, they got a rapturous applause from their family, and Hiram gave Jesse another pointed look.

Jesse sighed and turned to look at Rachel, who was beaming at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Rachel." He began, looking at her seriously. "You know earlier when we opened our presents?" She nodded. "Well, there was one I didn't give to you."

Rachel frowned in confusion, and Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. Rachel and the rest of the room, excluding her dads, gasped, and Jesse smiled into Rachel's teary eyes. He took her hand and bent down onto one knee, flipping open the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Rachel Barbra Berry." He said, looking at her, blocking out the rest of the room. "Exactly seven years ago today, you took me back and forgave me for a stupid mistake. And in that time I have never been happier. You mean more to me than anything, and I would walk to the end of the Earth for you. So, I want to ask you if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife. Will you marry me Rachel?"

Rachel stared down at Jesse in shock, her eyes wet. She nodded slowly.

"Is that a yes?" Jesse asked.

Rachel nodded again. "Yes." She managed to whisper, banishing the lump in her throat. "Yes!" She repeated, more audibly, and Jesse stood up as she threw her arms around his neck.

He spun her around, and she giggled adorably. He put her down, taking the ring out of the box and placing it onto her finger. They both looked at it for a moment, before looking up and meeting each other's eyes. Rachel was still keeping in the tears, and Jesse's eyes were bright with emotion. He lifted his hand to cup her face and kissed her, but pulled away once he remembered they had company.

They both turned to face their family, who were all beaming. They were both then engulfed in hugs and congratulations, Jesse being told by Hiram and Leroy he should never have been nervous. Jesse's aunt was gushing about how Rachel would make a beautiful bride, whilst his uncle was congratulating him on the smoothness of his proposal, telling him he was a chip off the old block.

"Hey, Ellie." Rachel called out to Jesse's cousin. "How do you feel about being bridesmaid?"

Ellie shrugged. "Whatever." She answered, but she was grinning really.

Jesse smiled as he finally found his fiancé amongst his family again. He took her in his arms.

"How long have you been planning that?" Rachel asked him.

"A while." He answered, smiling. "Your dads knew…"

"I figured by the very unsubtle set up." Rachel replied, grinning. "But it was perfect. Especially considering our anniversary is today."

Jesse grinned and kissed her again, then pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, thinking of the past seven years and the many more to come.

"I love you too." Rachel said, her voice thick with emotion. She couldn't think of a more perfect Christmas day.

* * *

**Excuse me whilst I go be sick at how sickly sweet that was. Oh, and well done if you can get the reference in Jesse's song choice/ the dialogue! :3 Review please!**


	4. Chapter IV

**Thank you for the reviews! And sorry this is late, homework really had to be done. You'll get two tomorrow, one in the morning one at night to make up! Here's the next chapter. :) Going back in time a bit… Set during Rachel's last year at McKinley.**

* * *

"Kurt, I'm still not sure about this dress." Rachel told him, critically eyeing the white dress. It had a halter neck, a white piece of fabric acting as a belt around the waist, with some sparkles on it, and splayed out at the skirt. She had a navy cardigan to go with it, in case it got too cold.

"Rachel, this dress is perfect. It's gorgeous, you don't mind it, plus it fits the theme and the white shows that fact that you most likely haven't put out for Jesse yet." Kurt answered, stroking the material. Rachel blushed.

"Wha- who said anything about that?" Rachel asked, her cheeks flaming.

"Oh come on. It's obvious that since that whole thing last year you've not let him do anything." Kurt replied. "Now, go put the dress on so I can sort it out and do your hair and make up and everything else in time."

Rachel picked the dress up and walked towards her ensuite.

"By the way, why are all the other girls coming in half an hour?" She asked.

"Because I have more work to do on you." Kurt said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and entered the ensuite. Even though her and Kurt were friends after he moved back to McKinley and found out about Rachel trying to protect him, he still found ways to criticize her, although he didn't mean it with anywhere near as much seriousness as he used to.

When Rachel emerged, Kurt clasped his hands together and beamed. Rachel gave him a tentative smile.

"Does it look alright?" She asked, smoothing down the skirt.

"Of course it does." Kurt told her, rushing forward to sort out the dress to where it needed to be. "I chose it after all."

Rachel smiled and allowed Kurt to drag her to a stool. They bantered in their usual way as he did her hair, pulling it back into an elegant bun and arranging it with flowers and allowing loose curls to spill out. She'd grown her fringe; it was now a side fringe, swept to one side, the edges layered to perfection.

Kurt was nearly done with her hair when the other glee girls arrived; they were meeting at Rachel's to all get ready and wait until the boys picked them up at half seven. He finished with her hair whilst the others got changed, then turned to her make up. He went for the natural look, choosing not to doll her up too much. Kurt carefully lined her eyes, applied the eye shadow and mascara, spread on the foundation and blusher and smeared on some lip-gloss. 'Less is more' was his philosophy.

By quarter past seven, all the girls were ready and excited. Kurt commanded them to stay upstairs until the boys arrived; he wanted them to walk down the stairs for the big reveal. Jesse was the first to arrive, at twenty past, not to anyone's surprise, and Finn was the last, staggering in three minutes late.

"Okay." Kurt called up the stairs. "Quinn, you're first to come down."

Quinn descended the staircase, wearing a floaty pink dress. Everyone clapped appropriately, before she went to stand next to Puck. Mercedes was next, wearing a strappy lilac number. Then came Santana, in a tight fitting red dress and matching heels, Brittany in a knee length blue dress and Tina in a long green number. Rachel was the last to come down. Jesse had a feeling Kurt had planned it that way to annoy him. The club had been oddly accepting of his and Rachel's renewed romance- once Finn had stopped whinging.

Rachel took a breath and held onto the railing as she made her way slowly down the stairs in her white heels. She didn't look up until she reached the bottom. Jesse was watching her with a look of amazement; although all the boys had similar expressions. Jesse managed to compose himself, and put on a winning smile.

"You look amazing." He told her, reaching out to take her in his arms.

"Thank you." She replied, kissing his cheek. "You scrub up well too." She said, gesturing to his tux. Jesse smirked and pressed a kiss to her lips, but Kurt, with Mercedes on his arm, interrupted all the private conversations going on around the room between the couples.

"We should get going now." He announced. "We have a winter dance to attend."

* * *

Jesse slow danced with Rachel as the fake snow fell on them. He had an arm firmly around her waist, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The other couples were dancing around them; Quinn with Puck, Mike with Tina, Finn with Santana, and Artie and Mercedes were sitting down whilst Brittany and Kurt took a turn to dance together at super speed around the edge of the dance floor.

"What do you think of this snow?" Jesse muttered into Rachel's ear, brushing some out of her hair.

"It's a lot better than real snow." She replied. "It's not cold or wet."

Jesse chuckled. "You love snow really."

"Give me one reason why I should." Rachel said, looking up at him questioningly. Her attitude to the stuff still hadn't changed.

"Because it reminds you of me?" Jesse suggested. "Every important moment we have either seems to be around Christmas or it's snowing." He noted.

Rachel smiled. "Well, it can't get more Christmassy than this." She gestured around to where the huge tree was in the corner, and the walls that were hung with decorations, lit by a soft blue light. Not to mention the fake snow mixed with glitter that was being dropped on them.

"Guess not." Jesse replied, changing the speed of their dancing automatically as the song changed. "You know, I was thinking…" He began, brushing some more fake snow and glitter out of her hair.

"Yes?" Rachel asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, you know that day in the parking lot…" He said, feeling Rachel stiffen as he breached the subject.

"Yes…" She repeated, not quite meeting his eye as he watched her intently.

"It didn't snow that day." He told her.

"It was summer." Rachel said, confused. "And what does that have to do with anything?" She asked. Jesse knew she would be like this if he mentioned it. He shrugged.

"It means it wasn't a significant event in our relationship." Jesse got to his point. "We seem to be plagued by snow and Christmas, but that day had nothing to do with either."

"I think it was more of a matter of timing Jesse." Rachel replied.

Jesse sighed. "Mistletoe." He muttered, looking up above them where Miss Pillsbury was dangling mistletoe on a fishing rod above their heads. Jesse silenced Rachel's argument with a kiss. He felt her relax again, and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." He muttered into her ear. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it was an interesting point."

"Mhm." Rachel murmured, concentrating more on his breath on her neck than what had happened in the past. She looked up into his eyes. "I don't care about that day anymore Jesse. Any of it" She told him, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "How can you look forward if you spend your time looking backwards?"

Jesse smiled, and kissed her again, even though Miss Pillsbury had reeled the mistletoe in and was now dangling it over Finn and Santana, who had no complaints about following the tradition. Jesse took Rachel's hand and led her outside, but then put an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm.

"Look." Jesse said. "It's snowing again."

"As always with us." Rachel grinned, pulling him close to her.

"What do you think this snowfall represents?" He asked.

"Complete forgiveness?" Rachel suggested, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

Jesse smiled into the kiss, keeping his arms around her to stop too much snow falling on her bare shoulders. He knew now they were both in for the long haul.

* * *

**You'll get one tomorrow morning to make up for me not being able to update yesterday. Review please! :)**

**P.S. The image of Emma with a fishing rod of mistletoe is too funny. xD**

**P.P.S Also, any prompts or scenes you'd like to see would be welcome. :)**


	5. Chapter V

**Ahh it's snowing! Emergency severe weather warnings! Though we're meant to get our Christmas tree today… :( Anyway, this chapter introduces the St Berry children.**

**Richard (Richie) is 11**

**Hannah is 7**

**Freddie is 3**

**Enjoy, review please! :)**

* * *

Jesse zipped up the last case, and held his hand out for the key, which Rachel was holding. He locked it, then looked up at his family.

"That's the last one done." He said. "Richie, want to help me take them down to the lobby?" He asked his son.

Richie nodded and tipped Freddie off the top of one of the other case. He and Jesse took them to the lift, whilst Rachel grabbed the hand luggage and rallied her two younger children out of the hotel room. She had a final sweep of the room before closing the door, then took them down the stairs. They met the boys down by reception.

"You hand in the room key." Rachel told Jesse, giving it to him. "Also, ask about our flight. I don't want it cancelled due to snow."

It was Christmas Eve, and they'd already had to extend their stay in London by two days due to bad weather conditions. They'd been told to go to the airport now to take a 20:40 flight, but they were warned there might be a slight wait. They had planned to get home a few days before Christmas, but it was looking more and more unlikely now.

"Mommy, will we be home for Christmas?" Hannah asked. She looked like Rachel, nearly identical to herself when she younger, except she had wavy hair like Jesse's. Her fringe somehow managed to remain straight.

"I don't know Han." Rachel said, stroking her daughter's hair whilst keeping an eye on Freddie, who was climbing over their luggage and ignoring Richie's protests. Jesse returned to the group.

"The coach will be here in ten minutes. But they warned about delays on our flight still." He told them, grabbing his youngest son and holding him at arms length to avoid his kicking legs. "Freddie, calm down or you'll be tired later on."

"No, he won't." Rachel muttered. Freddie never seemed to tire.

The family waited for the coach to arrive, then put their bags into the hold and found some seats. Jesse sat next to Richie, with Freddie on his lap, and Rachel and Hannah sat in front of them. They had been staying about 40 minutes from Heathrow, in the middle of London. The transfer took slightly longer than normal due to snowy and icy conditions.

They arrived at the airport, and the travel rep blahed on with the usual.

"Check in is gates 10 and 11, and there's a 5 hour delay on your flight." She finished, wincing as she did so.

Everyone groaned and begun muttering angrily. The travel rep got off the coach at the first moment possible, whilst the families, moving slowly as they had hours to kill, got up and grabbed their bags from below the coach. They checked in, receiving a small amount of information from the lady on the desk, then were shepherded through to departure lounge, where the St James family set up on a row of five metal seats. No one bothered sitting on the ones attached to the back so they had the small row to themselves.

"Well, this is going to be a fun five hours." Jesse muttered, pulling Hannah onto his lap.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit Jesse." Rachel scolded, grabbing Freddie's shirt as he tried to run off to investigate the departure lounge. "Freddie, please sit down and behave." She placed him on a seat, but he just got up and ran off, skipping around the row of seats.

"I'll get him." Richie said, standing up and going to chase his brother. Rachel sighed.

"I don't think I can stand five hours of him running around in circles and climbing things." She said, leaning on Jesse.

"Seven hours. Because we have to arrive two hours before the flight, plus the five hour delay." Hannah piped up, sliding off Jesse's lap and joining her brothers in what had developed into a game of tag.

Rachel groaned and Jesse put an arm around her. He pecked her temple.

"It'll be alright." He muttered into her ear.

"No it won't Jess." Rachel replied, grabbing his free hand. "It's Christmas Eve. We won't fly out until the early hours of Christmas day. Maybe not until late on Christmas day. Plus we have three children who never seem to run out of energy, especially not our three year old, who goes from being hyper to super grouchy, and it's snowing and I. Hate. Snow."

Jesse sighed. "Stop being negative. You love snow really." He said, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her protests. "And the kids will tire eventually- they have to sleep some time."

Rachel remained silent and just leaned her head on her husbands shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the noise the three children were making, but it irritated her. Jesse could feel Rachel getting tense, so he released her and went to talk to the kids.

"Oi, you three." Jesse said, grabbing Freddie as he ran past him and hauling him into his shoulders. "Lets go to the window."

The departure lounge's wall was a set of huge windows, where the snow was still falling lightly outside. It was usually so you could watch the planes, but now they were taking off with such big intervals, the only thing to watch was the snow.

Jesse took his daughters hand and put his free hand on his elder son's shoulder, guiding them over to the window. They stood there for about ten minutes, just chatting and watching the snow. Freddie sat on the floor in front of them, Hannah pressed her face against the window, and Richie remained silent. Rachel remained with the bags, pleased of the temporary peace.

* * *

After a few hours, they were told there would be another five hours delay added to their delay. They were told to set up beds on the seats and floor, and the lights were dimmed. Jesse and Hannah went to get some food with the vouchers they were given, whilst Rachel sat with Richie, who had Freddie on his lap, who was surprisingly half asleep.

Jesse held Hannah's hand as they walked around the few shops in the departure lounge.

"How long will we be here for daddy?" She asked him, hanging onto his arm.

"Probably for the night." Jesse told her, grabbing some trays for the food. Hannah sighed, grabbing her own tray.

"So we have to sleep here?" She clarified. Jesse nodded.

"Unfortunately darling." He said, stroking her hair.

"Oh." Hannah said. "Will Santa be able to find us here?"

Jesse stared at her for a moment. He hadn't thought about that- when they woke up, the kids would expect their presents.

"I don't know honey." He said eventually. "He may leave them at home for us. It's easier."

"But if he's magic, he'll get to us." Hannah gave him a cheerful smile. "He'll come. I know he will."

* * *

Rachel sat on the floor in Jesse's arms. Richie was lying on one side of the row of seats, and Hannah, cuddled with Freddie, was on the other side. It was nearing 3 am, and Jesse and Rachel were wondering what to do about their children's presents.

"I got a text from Kurt." Jesse said, checking his phone. "He says he'll pop round to ours to set everything up for when we get home."

"That's good of him." Rachel yawned. "It's what, 10pm in America?" Jesse nodded. "So that fixes that problem… But what about now? Hannah will be really disappointed if she doesn't get anything when she wakes up."

"We could get something from one of the shops?" Jesse suggested.

"How would we wrap it?" Rachel asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Say that Santa didn't have enough time to wrap things as he came specially for them?" He asked.

"We don't want our children to be up themselves Jesse." Rachel replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jesse chuckled and kissed the top of her head, tightening his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest, and they slept like that.

* * *

Rachel and Jesse woke up at 6am, sneaking off to buy a present for each of their kids. They returned and placed them at the end of the row of seats, checking their flight. They had another three hours before it was expected to depart. They sat talking quietly until Hannah woke up, who then woke both Richie and Freddie.

"I told you Santa would come." Hannah said, taking the present Jesse was offering her. "Did you meet him then?" She asked her dad, beaming.

"Nah, I was asleep when he came. He just left them next to us for you." Jesse told her, smiling at the huge grin on his daughter's face.

Richie refrained from commenting, being too old to believe in Santa. Freddie was already up and running around, but no one complained. It was Christmas day after all.

The family went to get breakfast, then returned to their seats, and around 8 am, somebody started to sing.

_Oh you better watch out,_

_You better not cry_

_You better not pout I'm telling you why,_

_Santa Claus is coming to town!_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So you better not be good for goodness sake!_

Rachel grinned at Jesse and began to sing along. As they were both Broadway actors, they encouraged their kids to join in, and eventually the whole departure lounge was singing along. Freddie ran around as he sung, but everyone just smiled and laughed. The song changed to Last Christmas, then Winter Wonderland, and all those who had waited the long hours were given a free hot drink on the house, in the Christmas spirit.

At ten to nine, the speakers announced their flight was boarding. There was a cheer, and then people began to queue, talking merrily to each other, surprising after the long wait. A few people in the line recognised Rachel and Jesse, not having wanted to approach them before in fear of irritating them further.

Rachel and Jesse sat on the plane, their kids between them. Jesse reached out and squeezed her hand.

"Merry Christmas Rachel." He told her. Rachel smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She replied.

* * *

**That was quite long! Hope you enjoyed. Prompts/ reviews please!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Got our Christmas tree! And the events up until getting it were so stupid I thought they should be written down, so everything in this chapter is what happened to us in trying to get our tree. R&R please, I'm lacking reviews, so tell me if you want me to carry on.**

**Richie's 15, Hannah's 11 and Freddie's 7.**

* * *

The children broke up from school Friday lunchtime, and a thin blanket of snow fell. It wasn't until Saturday that the heavy snow came; in a few hours there was a good fifteen centimetres of snow on the ground.

"Kids, we can't get the tree today." Rachel told the three disappointed children. "It's still snowing heavily and won't stop until this evening- we can't drive in this."

"But mommy!" Freddie moaned, bouncing on the sofa. "We always get our tree on the Saturday before Christmas!"

"I know honey, but we can't. We'll have to wait till tomorrow." She replied.

"Fine." Freddie pouted. "I'm going to play COD with Richie."

"Oh no you're not." Jesse said as he entered the room, blocking his son's exit. "Go play with your action figures or something. No violent computer games."

"Richie lets me play it!" Freddie protested, trying to wiggle past Jesse.

"Richie shouldn't let you. I'll talk to him." Rachel passed her son, ruffling the curls on his head before going in search of her teenager.

* * *

"Get ready to go!" Rachel yelled to Hannah, who was sitting by her laptop.

"Okay!" She called back.

Jesse and Richie were by the car. They had the engine on and were clearing the snow off of their Renault, trying to thaw off the ice. Freddie had wandered off, trudging in the snow that covered over the top of feet in his wellies.

Hannah appeared and helped her older brother and her dad clear the snow off the car. She breathed onto her door handle, trying to melt it open.

"Can you not get it open?" Richie appeared around her side of the car.

"No, I'm trying to melt it." She told him, breathing on it again, proud at her scientific method.

"Move." Her brother said, shoving her out of the way. He gabbed the door handle and yanked, pulling the door open. "Done." He said.

Richie went back to wiping snow off the windows, but after a minute he heard Hannah call out.

"The door won't close!" along with a slamming as the repeatedly tried to shut the door. It wouldn't click into place, just dully flopped into the space.

Richie returned to the door, trying to close it. Jesse walked over, wondering what was happening.

"Who broke the door?" He asked, trying to close it.

"He did!" Hannah said immediately, pointing at Richie who was now trying to shut the door from the inside.

"Did you hear anything break?" Jesse questioned.

"No, just the ice." Richie told him. "It's just the electrics…"

"Why don't we hold the door shut and lock it?" Hannah suggested after a while of them just trying to slam the door closed and Jesse half shouting at Richie.

"Good idea." Jesse said, and Hannah held the door closed whilst Richie pressed the lock button.

"It works!" Richie exclaimed, as the door stayed shut. He then started opening and closing it, to prove it worked again.

"Leave it now." Rachel had been watching with Freddie by her side. "Come out of the car and stop opening and closing it."

Richie did so, and now that most of the snow had melted they got prepared to get in the car. That was until they realised then couldn't open it.

"It's locked!" Jesse moaned. "The engine is on and the car is locked!"

Rachel went to grab the spare set of keys, pressing all the buttons. Nothing worked.

"I think the fact that one set of keys are in there is overriding this." She said, still trying to open the car. "Or the electrics are just dodgy."

"Why did you get out!" Jesse asked Richie.

"Mom told me! I was doing as she said!" Richie protested.

"Don't listen to her!" Jesse replied, running into the house to find the number of the car company, or one of a company that would come out in so much snow. "You shouldn't have got out!"

"He was just doing as mom told him!" Hannah defended her brother.

Hannah and Richie stood by the car, keeping an eye on Freddie who was finding the whole affair hilarious. Richie yanked the door that he'd broken earlier, and to his relief it opened.

"Dad!" Hannah called, running into the house. "The door opens! The car's open!"

"Okay good. Get in now, while it still works." Jesse commanded, and they got in and drove away before the car could break again. Rachel chose not to go, preferring to cook the roast dinner than brave the snowy conditions.

* * *

Jesse held Hannah's hand and grasped Freddie's shoulder as they entered the garden centre. They'd checked the car would open and close properly before leaving it, and now went to actually pick the tree. There weren't many left.

"How about this one?" Hannah suggested to Richie, putting away her phone where she had been texting her cousin updates.

"Looks good." Richie said, checking it over. "How about this dad?" He asked Jesse.

"Not bad." Jesse replied. "Cheap too... they're trying to get rid of the ones they can. Not many people can make it here."

"This one then." Richie said, high fiving Freddie as Hannah sent off another text telling Lucy they'd picked one.

* * *

Hannah sat by her computer, updating her play list of Christmas music. Jesse had brought down some big speakers to attach to it, and they blasted out all the Christmas classics as they decorated the tree.

First they checked the lights before draping them on, then the tinsel was spread over it. The kids each put their named baubles on the tree, before covering it with the rest. The family danced to all the Christmas songs, and kept having to throw the cats out of the room as they tried to sit under the tree and bat the decorations.

The St James family stepped back to admire their work.

"Not bad considering the disaster it took to get the car off the running." Jesse commented, smiling.

Freddie grinned. "Christmas is gunna be great this year!" He said, punching the air.

Jesse smiled and ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Isn't it great every year?" He asked.

The kids all cheered their agreement and Jesse shot Rachel a grin. He then began to sing, and everybody else joined in. Every year after the decorated the tree they sung O Christmas Tree, and this year was no different; except that the kids were stronger singers than ever and the harmonies were spot on. But what else was to be expected from the St James family?

* * *

**Yes, all that stuff with the car actually happened, though this was a shortened version. My life is so farcical. Review please!**


	7. Chapter VII

****

Sorry I missed yesterday, I was sick. This chapters set when Jesse's 19 and Rachel's 17. R&R please!

* * *

Rachel stood by the doorway, watching Jesse with sad eyes. Jesse picked up his rucksack, checking the zip before finally turning to Rachel. He looked at her for a minute, longing to take her in his arms, but he didn't know if this would make her feel better or worse.

"Christmas in England." Rachel eventually broke the silence. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale." Jesse sighed.

"Our anniversary is Christmas day Jesse." Rachel told him. "And we've only had a week together, we barely had time to celebrate my birthday and you're already off, and I won't see you again until Spring Break in March."

"That's less than four months away." Jesse replied, checking his watch. "We should go. I'll miss my flight…"

Rachel pushed herself off the wall and silently led the way downstairs. They were at Jesse's uncles, him having gone for a flying visit before going to England for Christmas with his parents.

Jesse's uncle was driving him and Rachel to the airport, but he would sit in the car until Rachel returned, then drive her home. Jesse's case was already in the car; all that was left was for Jesse himself to get in.

"Rachel." Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He extended his arms and she fell into them, and he held her close to his chest.

"It's over three months Jesse." Rachel mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"I know." Jesse said, pressing his lips to her hair. "But we'll be together the whole of Spring Break. And we can keep together by calling, texting, emailing. It's not like we'll completely lose contact."

Rachel nodded, stepping backwards but taking his hand. She knew she had to try and remain strong, although every time he left just hurt her that little bit more, especially as they were going to be apart for their first anniversary.

They went to the car, getting in the back seat together, and Jesse slid an arm around Rachel.

"That everything?" Jesse's uncle asked, knowing his nephew was reluctant not only to leave his girlfriend but to do anything that involved his parents.

"Yep, this is the last bag." Jesse replied, holding up his rucksack.

Jesse's uncle nodded and reversed the car out the drive. Rachel and Jesse sat in silence for the whole journey, playing with each other's hands or just gently pressing kisses to the other. Their relationship was usually heated, but the journey to the airport showed the deeper connection between the pair, the more intimate side.

They arrived at the airport, and Jesse's uncle helped get his bags out of the car. Once they were loaded onto a trolley, he offered his nephew his hand.

"Until next time you get fed up of your parents." He said, shaking Jesse's hand. Jesse smiled.

"Until next time." He replied. His uncle patted his shoulder.

Jesse nodded at his uncle once more before turning to Rachel and offering her his hand. She took it with a small smile, and Jesse put a hand onto the luggage trolley, guiding it in front of them.

They went to check in, before going to grab a cup of coffee. They drunk their drinks in near silence, both just staring at each other, wanting to remember each others face's in their final minutes together for months. Eventually Jesse's flight is called to go through security and they stand up, clinging to each other.

When they near the gate, Jesse turns to face Rachel.

"I don't want any tears Rach." He murmurs. "Don't make this harder." He begged.

Rachel took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Her eyes were brimming with tears and it took all the acting skills she had to hold them in.

"Okay Jess." She said quietly. "I'll try." She gave him a weak smile.

Jesse smiled and softly pressed a kiss to her lips, and she returned the kiss. He pulled away when he felt her tears, smiling slightly.

"I thought you said you weren't going to cry?" He said, reaching down to wipe the tears off her face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, and he bent down for another salty kiss.

They pulled away, shuffling along in the line. Jesse pulled Rachel into a hug, whispering into her ear. She sobbed quietly, trying to stop but she kept thinking about the next four months without him, and what precious little time they'd had together.

Jesse got to second in the queue. He extracted Rachel from his arms, and looked into her teary eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye." He muttered quietly.

"I guess so." Rachel said, staring up at him.

"I love you Rachel." Jesse told her, gently stroking her cheek. "I'll call you every day, and I know there won't be a minute that will go by where I wont think about you. That's what's been happening the past year…"

"Every time it gets harder." Rachel whispered, her eyes pained.

"I know." Jesse said, staring back at her.

"I love you Jesse." She threw her arms around him.

Jesse hugged her close for a moment, closing his eyes and wishing it could last forever. The man in front of them moved on, and Jesse moved forward to the front of the queue. He released Rachel, maintaining a loose grip on her hand. He handed over his paperwork, staring at Rachel whilst the woman checked it. Jesse pulled her in for one last hug as the woman handed back his documents.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too." Rachel replied as he pulled back, and he began to walk through, dropping their hands as he did so. Jesse raised a hand, waving to Rachel, and she managed to give him a watery smile in return as she waved back. Then Jesse turned and was lost in the crowd, and Rachel stood for a moment before turning and walking away, trying to blink the tears out of her eyes.

* * *

Jesse awoke in his bedroom in his parent's country estate on Christmas day and just lay there for a bit. He couldn't be excited- he knew he'd hate all his presents and that the day would be as boring as any other. He checked the time. 10am. It would only be 5am in Ohio… Jesse groaned and closed his eyes again. He'd wait until Rachel contacted him before doing anything.

At half past, after half an hour of Jesse staring at his phone and willing it to ring, Jesse's father knocked on his door.

"Up you get son." He said, entering his son's bedroom. "It's Christmas day; it's a time for family."

Jesse glanced up at his father. Although his words seemed innocent enough, he could tell from the look in his eyes that his father was trying to control him. He saw the challenge in the eyes so similar to his; so curious to see if the boy was willing to be punished for defying him like he had longed to for so long.

The two people, so similar in looks, and even in personality, stared at each other for a moment before Jesse bowed his head.

"I'll be right down." He told his father, who gave him a malicious smile.

"Good. And Merry Christmas son." Jesse's father said with a smirk, before sweeping out of the room.

Jesse groaned and grabbed his phone again. He dialled Rachel's number, hoping her phone was off so it wouldn't wake her. He smiled when it went through to voicemail. He began to sing.

_Try to imagine  
A house that's not a home  
Try to imagine  
A Christmas all alone  
That's where I'll be  
Since you left me  
My tears could melt the snow  
What can I do without you?  
I got no place, no place to go_  
_Without you to hold  
This Christmas_

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

Each time I remember  
The day you went away  
and how I would listen  
to the things you had to say  
I just break down  
as I look around  
and the only things I see  
are loneliness and emptiness  
and an unlit Christmas tree

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

So it'll be so lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be so very lonely  
Lonely and cold

It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Without you to hold  
It'll be lonely this Christmas  
Lonely and cold  
It'll be cold, so cold

It'll be cold, so cold  
Without you to hold  
This Christmas

Merry Christmas, Darling  
Wherever you are

"Merry Christmas Rachel, and happy anniversary to you. I love you."

* * *

Rachel awoke at 7:30am, and immediately checked her phone. She sat on her bed, crying, listening to the message. She mouthed the lyrics along, marvelling at his voice. When it finished, she listened to it again.

"I love you too Jesse." She whispered to herself, a huge smile on her face. She then played the message again. And again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! It was a little sad, but I'm sure there's enough fluff in this to keep you all cheerful. :3 Reviews and prompts please!**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Thank you for you reviews, keep them coming!**

**This was suggested by actress101sydney and it was an idea I was playing with anyway. Rachel is 26, Jesse is 28. R&R please.**

**And this is dedicated to Rae (who is the Rachel to my Jesse. Literally ) because I scared her with shark pictures earlier. Sorry bb! Check out her stuff; .net/u/1146846/rae_of_sunshinexx**

* * *

Jesse began to walk back from the theatre. As it was reasonably close to where him and Rachel lived, so he'd started walking home after his performances, even though he was usually tired anyway. As he walked home on this day in late January, it began to snow lightly. He smiled imagining Rachel's reaction. No doubt she'd retreat to their bedroom, and wouldn't let him into bed until he was sufficiently warm.

They'd been living in New York since they had got married, and the pair had taken that time to launch their careers. Rachel had just finished her run in _Les Miserables_ and Jesse had decided to continue for another contract in _Joseph and his Technicolor Dream Coat. _

Jesse kicked the snow that was beginning to settle, smiling at the effect it had on the night. The night was lit up almost, the white bouncing off the little light from the moon, and the streetlights cast an orange glow over everything.

After about 20 minutes of walking quickly, although Jesse would usually walk slower to take the walk as his thinking time, he arrived home. Fishing in his pockets for his keys, he walked in to find Rachel on the sofa, wrapped in her duvet. When she saw him she stood up and beamed at him, and he smiled as he took her in his arms.

"You look happy." Jesse told her when he'd released her from his embrace. Rachel nodded vigorously. "Even though it's snowing?" He asked.

"Yes, I think it's rather nice that it's snowing actually." Rachel replied, grinning at him. Jesse frowned at her, confused.

"You're happy it's snowing? You hate snow." He clarified. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Rachel laughed her loud laugh, the one so easily identifiable to her as she hit him playfully.

"I don't hate anything Jesse." Rachel smiled, grasping his hands.

"Okay, seriously, why are you so jolly?" He asked her.

Rachel took a deep breath, pausing for suspense. Even with such important news she needed it to be theatrical. She looked up at Jesse with sparking eyes, subconsciously counting the seconds.

"Jesse." She said, giving him a cute smile. "I have some news for you." She said.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I'd figured that out already." He replied, raising his eyebrows at her. Rachel broke her dramatic resolve eventually.

"I'm pregnant Jesse!" She squealed, bouncing on the spot.

Jesse's eyes widened, taking in the news. Automatically his heart swelled, and a huge smile grew on his face. Rachel threw herself into a hug and he span her round, both of them laughing, Rachel out of joy and Jesse out of happiness and shock.

"Are you serious?" He asked once he'd put her done, his face looking as if he didn't dare to believe it was true.

"Yes." Rachel said, grinning as the smile on his face widened as she confirmed the news. "I know this isn't planned but I think it's amazing. I mean, at first I was worried about the effect on my career and publicity it might bring, and also the commitment it would bring to us, I mean, our lives with be drastically altered once the baby arrives, but I conclu-"

Rachel was cut off from her rant as Jesse's lips crushed against hers, and she felt his arms slide around her waist, pulling him closer her. She wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately, and they were both red by the time they broke apart.

"This is amazing." Jesse said, moving his hand to stroke her cheek. "We're going to be a family." He smiled.

Rachel nodded and threw herself back into his arms. He rocked her slightly, before he burst out laughing.

"What?" Rachel asked, pulling away to frown at him.

"It's snowing!" Jesse said, throwing his arms in the air. "I swear we will never escape snow, it seems to define us!"

Rachel laughed and bit her lip, taking his hand.

"Let's play in the snow!" She said excitedly, dragging him to the hall where her coat was hung up and Jesse's had been recently discarded. She pulled her own coat on, throwing Jesse his, before grabbing a pair of gloves and shoving a hat onto her head.

Jesse smiled, bemused at her behaviour. Rachel wrenched the door open, and gasped slightly. Jesse walked over to her, hugging her from behind, placing his hands over her stomach as a warm glow seeped through him.

"It's so pretty." Rachel said, sounding awestruck. "I spent all my time hating it and I never admired the beauty of it."

"I bet you ten dollars that by the next time it snows you'll go back to hating it." Jesse smirked. "You're just insanely happy right now; the next time you'll just be insane."

"Number one; I am not insane, I am eccentric, fun and unique, but in no way mentally unstable." Rachel told him, leaning into his chest as they watched the snow fall. "Number two; there's no point us betting because we share the same bank account and that would be pointless."

Jesse laughed but otherwise didn't reply.

"Want to walk and talk?" She asked him after a minute of standing in silence. "This is probably a lot for you to take in; I've had a couple of hours to think it over." Jesse nodded, grabbing a set of house keys and sliding an arm around her waist

"Before you say anything." Jesse said; as Rachel opened her mouth so speak. "I have a name suggestion. I think our first born should be called Jesse St James Jr."

Rachel grabbed a handful of snow off a wall and threw it at him, and he spluttered as he spat it out.

"You're an idiot." Rachel told him with a smile. "One Jesse St James is more than enough."

"Aww, I think it's a genius name." Jesse smirked, sprinkling some snow over Rachel.

"Would you like to have a serious conversation with me about this and the effects it will have on our financially stable adult household?" Rachel asked him.

"Not really. Maybe once I've gotten over the shock and we're not walking out in the snow without you complaining about how much you hate it." Jesse replied, smiling as the kids on the block were already defying their parents and were out in the snow.

Rachel wrinkled her nose, looking down at the light dusting that they were leaving shallow footprints in.

"I'm already doubting my decision to come out in this." She told him, snuggling further into him to avoid the flakes falling onto her.

"Just so you know, our child and future children will be brought up in a snow loving household." Jesse told her. "Considering everything that happens to us revolves around the stuff, we're going to have to bring them up to love it as we do."

"As _we _do?" Rachel asked. "I hate the stuff."

"Can I have that ten dollars now?" Jesse replied with a grin, causing Rachel to throw yet more snow in his face.

"You're getting no money out of me." Rachel said.

Jesse gave a dramatic sigh, and then laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked for the second time in the day.

"Lets just say, this kid will in no way be shy and retiring." He said, smirking. Rachel grinned.

"I'm sure they'll be able to put their dramatic side to good use." Rachel replied. "Plus they'll be extremely talented, considering the parents." She said, winking at him.

"And they'll have a step up onto Broadway. What better way to get into the biz than to have two parents that perform already?" Jesse smiled.

"Yes, except that they'll probably grow up in the lens of the paparazzi." Rachel sighed. Jesse just shrugged his shoulders.

"Good practise for when they're more famous than us." He said.

Rachel smiled and leaned her head against Jesse's shoulder.

"Can you believe it Jess?" She asked him. "We're going to have a baby. It's actually happening."

"I know." Jesse said, pulling her closer to him. "It's amazing."

They both lapsed into silence, into their own thoughts. Rachel was breaking down and gauging Jesse's reaction to the news; replaying the scene in her head and critiquing what his facial expressions said to her. Jesse was thinking about the news he'd just received, and how any doubts were just squashed by the warm feeling inside.

For about a week Rachel had had suspicions, being slightly physic, but it had taken her a while to build up her courage to go and buy a pregnancy test, and she had waited until Jesse had left before using it, seeing him out the door with a bright smile. She'd had some time to think over what this would mean to them; where as Jesse was going through it all now.

"Jesse?" She said after a while, looking up at her husband. They were looping back around the block now, nearing their house again.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Are you okay? I mean, it's not often that we're both silent. In fact, more often than not we're talking over each other." Rachel replied.

"I'm fine." Jesse told her. "Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm great. This is all so exciting." He stopped and moved so they were facing each other. "We're having a baby!" He exclaimed.

Rachel nodded and grinned, reaching up on tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. He smiled and took her hand, walking quickly back to their house. He suddenly felt protective of her, and felt like she needed to get back in the warm.

* * *

Jesse stood behind Rachel with his arms around her, staring out of their window in the master bedroom, watching the snow fall outside. They were discussing things like names, genders, bedrooms, toys, work schedules and scans. Their first doctors' appointment was tomorrow, and Jesse had called the theatre to ask for the day off due to 'personal reasons'. Once Rachel was further along they'd have to make a press announcement about it; but that could wait for later. Right now they wanted to be two young, excited parents-to-be.

* * *

9 months later, Rachel was rushed to hospital after feeling labour pains. Richard William St James was born later that night, and #BabyStJames trended worldwide on twitter as fans of the couple congratulated them. Newspapers put stories in about it, magazines would asked for interviews and in some stations they were put in the 'and in other news' section of the show. Both Rachel and Jesse were ecstatic at the birth of their son, although as Rachel had predicted, Richie was going to grow up in the eye of the media. But no ominous thoughts couldn't be cured by taking a glance at the curly haired baby lying beside Rachel's bed.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Review please!**


	9. Chapter IX

**This chapter features the kids again (I find them too cute) and ensemble too. :3**

**Richie's 10**

**Hannah's 6**

**Freddie's 2**

* * *

"We're going to be late!" Rachel screamed up the stairs, where the rest of her family were.

Richie trudged down the stairs. "The party starts at 8:30, and the main event isn't until midnight. So what if we're half an hour late, we'll still be there for over three hours!" He pointed out.

"Enough of the lip." Rachel said, throwing his coat at him. "And it's rude to be late; surely your father and I have taught you that."

"You've drilled that into our heads on every single event we've ever attended. The more you force stuff onto people the more they want to rebel." Richie replied as he buttoned his coat.

"Where did you learn that?" Rachel asked him.

"School." Richie shrugged. "And it's common sense. You tell someone they cant do something, they want to do it more."

"Like when you tell me I can't have another cookie." Hannah joined the conversation as she came down the stairs. "It just makes me hungrier."

"I didn't realise this was an open conversation about human nature." Rachel muttered, as Jesse entered the hall with a struggling Freddie.

"Choooccolaaateee!" Freddie yelled, trying to escape Jesse's grip.

"You can have chocolate when you get there!" Jesse answered him, setting him upright up but keeping hold of his shoulders.

Richie took out a spare chocolate bar he had in his pocket and dangled it in front of Freddie as Jesse forced him into his coat. Freddie roared as Richie laughed at him, before Hannah grabbed the chocolate out of his hand and ran off with it. Richie chased her, and Freddie fought Jesse harder, trying to join in the game.

"STOP!" Rachel screamed eventually over the noise of the chaos. Richie and Hannah stopped running, and Freddie stopped making noise but continued to writher on the floor.

"We have a party to get to!" She said loudly, throwing her hands in the air. "I want all of you ready, in your coats and hands and in the car in two minutes! Anyone who is not there will be dragged into the car by the hair and will go in whatever state they're in!"

And with that she stormed out of the door. Jesse exchanged a sheepish glance with his son, whilst Freddie giggled, picking himself up from the floor. Hannah began sorting out her coat, taking the threat seriously. Jesse finally managed to wrap Freddie up enough, and then handing responsibility of the youngest St James over to Richie.

Jesse opened the door, leaving the kids to finish getting ready, and made his way down the front path to where Rachel was standing by the car, arms folded. As Jesse approached she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What is it with this family?" She questioned, huffing out a breath. "You and I are the most organised people I know yet our children just cause riots every day."

"Two negatives make a positive." Jesse replied. "Rach, don't be upset about this. Its just kids being kids."

"It's New Year's Eve Jesse." Rachel told him. "I don't want to end the year with the kids literally running rings around us." Jesse laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"They always run rings around us." He said as he rubbed her back. "Both physically and mentally."

"You're mental." Rachel mumbled as she stepped out of Jesse's arms. Hannah and Freddie came running up to them, standing to attention, whilst Richie strolled casually down the path.

"We're ready mom!" Hannah exclaimed, beaming at her, and Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"Good girl." She told her. "Now, get in the car you three."

* * *

Rachel stood, chatting to Kurt. It was nearing 11pm, and not to anyone's surprise, Freddie was still running around the room. He'd already upset Finn and Santana's four year old daughter, Sasha, who had slapped him in response, and Tina and Mike's thee year old, Kim, who had sat on the floor when she'd been knocked over with big tear pooled eyes. Jesse was getting fed up of apologising for his youngest son's behaviour.

"Richie." Hannah called to her brother from where she was standing chatting to Kurt and Blaine's adoptive daughter Holly.

"Yeah?" Richie called back, from where he'd been entertaining Jack and Danny, Puck and Quinn's and Finn and Santana's respective ten year old sons.

Richie, like his father, was most at home in a crowd of people; as long as they were all watching and listening to him. Away from a lot of people he was actually quiet, generally thoughtful and caring. He was very witty, and smart. But he had two fronts to him; the one everyone saw, which involved him being clever, entertaining and the centre attention, or the one that only those close to him saw; the quiet boy with a sharp tongue. Right now, he was in entertaining mode, and Danny had gone so far as to watch him in awe.

"Isn't it that Lea Salonga played Fantine as well as Eponine in Les Miz." Hannah asked Richie.

Richie nodded. "She played Fantine for the 25th anniversary concert." He confirmed.

Hannah turned back to Holly with a triumphant smile. The daughters of Rachel and Kurt had a constant competition going between them, and their parents sometimes took pleasure from it.

"You like Broadway?" Benny asked him incredulous. He had a mohawk, like his father, as much as Quinn had objected.

"Of course." Richie replied.

"Seriously? You're into musical theatre?" Danny asked him, attempting a smirk.

"Yes." Richie replied, squaring his shoulders. He had his father's height, so he was only a tiny bit shorter than Finn's son, but his confident persona made up for the small height difference. "Got a problem with that?"

"Singing and dancing's for girls." Danny proclaimed.

"Really? So I'm a girl? And my dad is a girl as his profession? And _your _dad was a girl in high school?" Richie questioned. "Pretty much every man in here is now a girl according to you."

"I- no, I didn't mean that." Danny backtracked. "It's just- I mean, it's great, really. But- I just meant."

"You meant that you forgot to think before you spoke?" Richie asked him, slightly venomously.

"Hey man, leave it." Jack said, glancing at Richie. "It was a misunderstanding."

"No it wasn't!" Danny exclaimed.

"So you meant to say I'm a girl?" Richie clarified.

"Guys, leave it." Jack tried to defuse the situation; different to his parents.

"He's mocking me!" Danny tried to step forward but Jack stopped him.

"Don't fight guys, it's New Year." He said. "Anyway, he has a point. You did kinda call every guy in here, considering everyone was in _Glee _club, a girl."

"So you're taking his side now?" Danny asked loudly, trying to step closer to Richie, who was just watching the exchange with a smirk that he'd learnt from his father.

"No, I'm just saying, there's no need to fight!" Jack tried to calm his friend.

"There's always need to fight!" Danny nearly yelled, pushing against the restraining hand on his chest.

That was when Finn and Puck intercepted them, Jesse being busy apologising to Brittany and Artie for Freddie having just knocked over their five-year-old son Robin, who had been discussing elves with his mom.

"What's going on?" Finn asked the boys, assuming it was Jack and Danny who were fighting.

"Jack, let go." Puck said, dragging his son away.

"It wasn't me!" Jack protested, whilst Danny glared at Richie, who had a superior smirk on his face. He was Jesse's son, after all.

"Don't lie." Puck said. "You're the one shoving Danny. Are you telling me Richie was trying to get him, when he's standing a step away?"

"It wasn't Jack Uncle Noah." Richie broke in. "Danny was attempting to attack me, Jack was simply holding him back and trying to defuse the argument before it evolved into a fight."

Puck always marvelled at Richie's use of language, especially at his age. But any child of Rachel had to be able to speak a mile a minute and know the 99.9% of the words in the dictionary.

"Is this true?" Finn asked his son, who nodded slightly, not moving his hostile glance from Richie. He knew Jesse had a habit of out speaking Finn, and he hated that the tradition had carried on.

"Dan, it's New Year's Eve." Finn told him. "Apologise for whatever happened and get over it." He held Danny's gaze for a moment, before Danny turned to Richie.

"I'm sorry for calling you and everyone else girls and I'm sorry for trying to attack you." He said lamely.

Richie suppressed a triumphant grin. "No problem, it's not that big a deal." He replied.

Danny nodded before stomping away, going to find his mom. Richie just shrugged at Finn before finding Will and Emma's youngest son, Charlie, and striking up a conversation with him about music, a love they both shared.

As it neared midnight, Kurt called for attention.

"Fellow ex Glee clubbers and the various offspring's of these aforementioned ex Glee clubbers, it is five minutes until midnight." He announced. "I would like us to all get into a circle, as per usual, hold hands, and have a sing along in which the rest of us will try to outsing Rachel and Jesse." He said, glancing at where Jesse had his arms around Rachel.

Everyone in the room; all thirteen original members of the Glee Club, Sam, Mr Schuester, Emma Pillsbury- Schuester and everyone's children gathered into their circles. The adults made a circle around the edge, whilst the children crowded the centre holding hands in the general squash. They then struck up in song, Kurt playfully glaring at Rachel as they sung, only slightly annoyed that once again the loudest voices belonged to Rachel, Jesse, Richie, Hannah and Freddie, who was roaring instead of singing.

At one minute to midnight, they all gathered with their respective partners, and counted down the ten seconds. Rachel and Jesse, Puck and Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and Santana, Artie and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Matt, Will and Emma and Sam and his wife Caroline all shared their New Years kisses, whilst the children all groaned and eww'ed in disgust.

The group then crossed arms and sung Auld Lang Syne, for once not competing, just all having a good time as they celebrated the coming of the New Year.

Around half midnight, the various families started to disperse, kissing and hugging goodbye to their friends. Rachel managed to drag Hannah away from Holly, and Richie said goodbye to Jack and Danny, the argument already forgotten once they'd started discussing comic books. Jesse made sure he'd apologised to everyone who he'd needed to concerning Freddie, who he was carrying in his arms, the toddler being half asleep for once.

Jesse swapped to carrying Freddie in one arm, sliding the other around Rachel's waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Rachel was holding Hannah's hand and Richie was walking along side them. They said their last goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, before leaving to the cold night.

"Look." Jesse said, stifling a yawn. "Snow."

"What a wonderful way to start the New Year." Rachel muttered sarcastically, although the snow was extremely light and probably wouldn't set.

"We all know how much you love snow mom." Richie said, and Rachel playfully swatted his head. He was way too much like Jesse for his own good.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Last one tomorrow! Review please. :3**


	10. Chapter X

**Thank you for your reviews! Busy day today, but Christmas tomorrow! Review please! This is the lat one. :O Richie's 13, Hannah's 9, Freddie's 5 and still as mental as ever!**

* * *

Jesse dragged himself out of bed, trying not to wake Rachel. He wandered into Richie's room, where his son was still asleep.

"Come on Richie." Jesse said quietly, shaking him. Richie groaned and rolled over.

"I don't want to get up." He moaned, burying his head under his covers.

"What, and I do?" Jesse asked, going to the curtains and opening them. "Ah. You might want to get up actually."

"No, I really don't." He heard Richie grumble a reply.

"Oh, I thought you loved snow." Jesse said, suppressing a grin as he heard Richie shoot up into a sitting position.

"It snowed?" Richie asked, getting himself out of bed and coming to the window.

"That is has." Jesse put a hand on Richie's shoulder, both of them watching the white outside. "Go downstairs and check whether your schools and mom's theatre are open."

Richie nodded before running downstairs to boot up the laptop. Jesse and Rachel took turns at performing, and Rachel had recently started her run in her latest show, so Jesse was now in charge of the kids until she finished and he got his next role.

Jesse entered Hannah's room, where his daughter was already awake. Hannah actually listened to her alarm, like her mother, but Richie never bothered with it, much like Jesse.

"Hannah, before you change go downstairs." Jesse commanded, opening her curtains as he heard Hannah gasp.

"Snow!" She exclaimed, bouncing on the spot before running to the window to get a better look. "And it's really heavy snow!"

"Richie's checking about your schools, go sit with him." Jesse told her, and she ran out of the room. Jesse just laughed and went to Freddie's room.

"Freddie." He said, stroking his son's hair. "Get up mate."

Freddie rolled over, mumbling incoherently. Jesse smiled. Freddie was really cute when he wasn't running in circles.

"It snowed Freddie." He told him, and Freddie immediately opened his eyes.

"Really?" He asked, blinking slightly, his hair all over the place.

"Really." Jesse confirmed, and Freddie shot out of bed and ran around the house. Jesse sighed and followed him.

"My school's closed." Richie announced as Jesse entered the kitchen, where he, Hannah and Freddie were crowded around the laptop.

"What about the others?" Jesse asked him.

"I haven't checked them yet." Richie answered, clicking around. Jesse laughed slightly at the fact his son has chosen to check his own one first.

"The other schools are closed too." Richie said, and both Hannah and Freddie ran off yelling in excitement.

"Guys, be quiet you'll wake you mom!" Jesse told them, but they started a chant of 'Snow day! Snow day!'

"What about your moms theatre?" Jesse asked Richie above the noise.

"It says it depends on whether or not the cast can get there." Richie answered, and Jesse nodded.

"You guys, shut up a minute and listen." He said. "Get dressed and wrapped up and we'll go outside. I'll go wake your mom."

The kids ran upstairs, even Richie going faster than he usually would, and Jesse followed them before entering the master bedroom and sitting on the bed.

"Rach." He said quietly, stroking her hair. "Something wonderful has happened."

"What?" She grumbled. "Did Hannah or Freddie get offered a role for their Broadway debut?" She asked. Richie had already starred in a few shows, and Hannah was reaching the age where Rachel thought it acceptable to allow her child to perform.

"Not quite." Jesse replied. "I highly doubt anyone would hire Freddie. It's snowed."

Rachel groaned. "I thought you said wonderful." She said as she sat up. "I admit over the years the fact that we've been followed by this kind of weather has made me warm to it, if you ignore the oxymoron of that sentence, but I'm still not snows hugest fan."

"Well, your theatre is depending on how many people can get in, and I don't think many will be able to." Jesse told her. "So I was thinking we could have a family snow day."

"Sounds good." Rachel smiled, kissing Jesse's cheek. Jesse opened his arms and Rachel shuffled into his embrace, and Jesse nipped her neck. She was about to turn to give him a proper kiss when the door burst open.

"Mommy, mommy it snowed!" Freddie yelled, running in and launching himself onto the bed and into Rachel's arms.

"I know honey, daddy told me." Rachel said tickling him.

"Are you going to come out in the snow mommy?" Hannah asked, nearly bouncing on the bed.

"Yes I am." Rachel said, smiling at her daughter.

"Seriously?" Richie asked from his position by the wall. "You hate snow."

"Hate is a strong word Richie." Rachel cautioned. "Anyway, why ruin a lovely family day?" She asked, as the kids broke into cheers.

* * *

Rachel walked across the snow, a show face fixed in place. The kids were running ahead, and Jesse was waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Richie, Hannah, Freddie, slow down!" Rachel yelled. "Don't slip over!"

Jesse chuckled as Rachel finally grasped his outstretched hand. She was in wellies, a long coat, hat, scarf, gloves and many layers.

"Dad! Come on!" Hannah called to him. "Leave mom, then she'll hurry up to catch us!"

Jesse thought for a moment, flashed a grin at Rachel and then ran off to join his kids, all of whom high fived him.

"Jesse!" Rachel shouted after him. "No, come back!"

The kids just laughed, and Jesse shrugged his shoulders. He then turned round to talk to the children.

"Hey guys, I have a plan." He said in a low voice whilst Rachel still tried to get over to them. "You three go and make some snowballs, I'll get your mom into the centre, then you can all snowball her." He grinned.

"Yeah!" Hannah and Freddie said, jumping up and down. Richie nodded in approval.

"Okay, take one side each." Jesse instructed, and they went off to create the snowballs.

Jesse reached out for Rachel again, and she happily staggered over to him. He smiled, taking her hand and guiding her to the centre of the road. He distracted her by playing with her hands, and then saw Richie giving him a thumbs up over Rachel's shoulder. Richie then put his other thumb up; signally that Hannah had done the same.

Jesse released his hands from Rachel's, and stepped back. She frowned for a moment before the first snowball hit her, and she squealed and hid her face in her hands. Richie got a few accurate headshots in, and most of Hannah's shots hit the target, although anyone standing about a yard away from Rachel should have been more scared of Freddie's random throws.

When the bombardment stopped, Rachel looked up in time to see Richie throw Jesse a snowball. He smiled as he strolled towards Rachel, as Richie and Hannah came in to grab her arms and hold her to the spot. Freddie hung onto Rachel's sleeve uselessly. Jesse glanced at the snowball in his hand before looking back up at Rachel.

"Do it." Rachel said, and Jesse gave her a sad smile, as he knew they were both getting flashbacks from that fateful moment so long ago. "Break it…" She didn't finish the sentence, although the words echoed in both Rachel and Jesse's ears.

Jesse smashed the snowball down on Rachel's head, and the kids cheered, breaking out Rachel and Jesse's trances. She offered him a small smile as he pulled her into a hug. She knew he still felt guilty for that, years later.

"Gees, can't you even snowball her without feeling guilty?" Richie asked, whilst Hannah and Freddie pulled faces. "You are _so _whipped."

"Number one, where did you learn that phrase, and number two, don't meddle with things you don't understand." Jesse said as he released Rachel, flicking some snow at Richie, who scooped some up and threw it back at Jesse.

"Oh, it's on!" Jesse announced, grabbing a handful and throwing it at Richie.

"Kids versus adults!" Freddie yelled, as he, Richie and Hannah retreated to make snowballs.

Jesse grinned at Rachel. "Let's show those punks how it's done!"

Rachel grinned back, finally ridding herself of her show face. "Damn straight!" She said, trying to ignore that having fun in snow went against what she'd been saying for years.

The teams fought an even battle, everyone ending up covered in snow, although Freddie wasn't from being hit, he'd taken to rolling around in the snow giggling whilst Richie and Jesse and Hannah and Rachel fought.

Eventually, Richie and Hannah managed to pelt Rachel, and she dramatically fell to the floor, as they insisted she'd been killed. They then backed Jesse into a corner, snowballs raised.

"Hey now." He said, arms held up in surrender. "You don't have to do this. You've won. Your mom's dead on the floor and you have me prisoner, no need to throw them at me."

They ignored him, and he got snow shoved into his face. He roared, before chasing the kids, grabbing them and spinning them round. He and Richie started a play fight in the snow, although they both stopped for a moment when Freddie threw himself in their midst. Then the fight started again, and Hannah and Rachel left them to it, choosing to go and make a snowman instead.

"Finished being idiots?" Rachel asked as the three boys, now red faces and sniffing, came to see what the girls were doing. "Oh, wait. You'll never stop that."

For that comment she earned a snowball over her head, and she screeched, lobbing some snow over her shoulder at whoever the culprit was.

"I think we should go inside now." Jesse said; as he saw Richie wipe his nose on his sleeve and Freddie sit in the snow, already soaked.

"Really? I'm having fun Jess." Rachel gave her snowman the finishing touches, and she allowed Hannah to crown it with a carrot for a nose.

"Everyone's freezing." Jesse replied, dragging Rachel to her feet. "Who'd have thought you'd be the one begging to stay outside?"

"I know, mental isn't it?" She said as she picked Freddie up, who had been trying to bury himself in snow. Rachel smiled and took Jesse's hand as they went into the house.

* * *

The St James family gathered around the fire, hot drinks in hand. Jesse was in an armchair with Freddie on his lap, the child's arms around his neck. Rachel sat on the sofa cuddled with Hannah, and Richie had opted to sit in front of the fireplace.

"I love snow days." Richie said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Our snowman was clearly superior." Hannah announced, and Jesse smiled at her choice of words, meeting Rachel's eyes as he mouthed 'clearly superior idea's.'

"Well, I think we all had fun." Jesse smiled, and Freddie mumbled in agreement.

"You know what?" Rachel said eventually. "I think I actually like snow. It's kinda fun." She beamed and Jesse blew her a kiss. Finally he'd got her to say those words.

* * *

**Okay, there's the ending! It has been fun. :) This is actually one of the very first chapters I planned. Review please! :3**


End file.
